Battles End
by Kenobisaqt
Summary: The last battle between Anakin and Obi-Wan. Lava pit theory.


Obi-Wan Kenobi walked slowly up the volcano side. He could smell the molted lava ahead, and hear it boiling deep within. He kept walking, ignoring it all. He saw a lone figure ahead and stopped. He knew who it was. It was his worst nightmare, it was his Padawan, it was his friend, it was Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan approached him slowly.  
"Anakin," He said, nodding a greeting.  
"Master," Anakin replied, coldly. "You wanted to meet with me?"  
"Yes, Anakin, I wanted you to see your wrongs and come back from the shadows of the Dark Side. Let go of your anger, and I will be able to help you."  
Anakin laughed scornfully, "You help me?" He smiled wickedly. "I surpassed you years ago."  
"This isn't about me. It's about Padme."  
"Leave her out of this. Don't even think of using her against me."  
"But, Anakin, she loves you and cares about you. Just as I do."  
"Don't make me laugh. You never cared about me,Master. All you cared about were rules and regulations. The only reason you took me as a Padawan was because Qui-Gon died."  
"Anakin! That is not true!"  
"Whatever you say, Master." A glint of mischeive flash in Anakin's eyes. " Master, you should listen to what you say."  
"What in the blazes does that mean?"  
"You said let go of my anger, however you look quite angry."  
"I am not angry, Anakin, I am worried. Dark Side is conquering you. Palpatine is using it to manlipuate you."  
"Do not say that about him!"  
Finding a weak spot Obi-Wan continued, "It's true."  
"It is not!"  
"See, he's manipulated you so much, you are defending him."  
"Stop it!"  
"Face it, you are weakminded."  
"Shut up!"  
Suddenly an blazing green blade shown and it cast an eery glare over everything.  
"If you will not shut up I will make you so you can never talk again." Anakin huffed.  
"Fine." Obi-Wan replied calmly.  
Obi-Wan drew his light saber and activated it. There they stood, Master and Apprentice. The light and the Dark. The blue and the green.  
Anakin smiled, "You always said I'd be the death of you."  
"Only in your mind, Obi-Wan replied.  
Anakin lurched forward in blind fury, slashing and Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan easily pushed it aside.  
"Let go of your hate." Obi-Wan tried.  
"No, my anger makes me stronger. Stronger than you!"  
They continued like that for hours, exchanging blows and angry words.  
Finally, Obi-Wan stopped, drenched in sweat and panting, "Anakin, we must end this. It will only result in pain."  
"For you!" Anakin flared  
Anakin charged, attacking with all his might. " You will die, Master!"  
Obi-Wan wasn't listening. His attention was engulfed by the boiling lava ahead. They were getting closer to the top. An idea flashed in his head. He allowed Anakin to push him back to the mouth of the volcano, then he jumped over his head and landed softly.  
Anakin whirled around, "Are you running away Master?"  
Obi-Wan ignored him and charged forward. Their blades met and Anakin was pushed back.  
Obi-Wan smiled, "There was one lesson you never understood, you always underestimated your opponents."  
Finally, Anakin's back met the mouth of the volcano. His eyes flared at Obi-Wan, "Are you going to kill me, Master"  
"If I must."  
"Too late."  
Anakin lurched forward, but in doing so lost his balance and slipped. Falling straight for the lava.  
"Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried, reaching for his Padawan.  
Anakin fell and fell, he landed in the lava, half his body above the surface.  
Obi-Wan grapped his cable launcher and climbed down the side. He had to save him. He would not have another death on his hands. His beloved, Cerasi, and his rival, Bruck.  
Anakin's deafening screams filed the air as his body melted away.  
When Obi-Wan reached him he was almost under. He pulled him in his arms retracked his cable launcher. Blood seeped in his clothes and Anakin moaned softly.  
When they reached the top Obi-Wan laid Anakin down on the ground. He was still alive. H e heard a ship approaching and looked up. It was Palpatine's henchmen. Obi-Wan looked down at Anakin. He could end it all right here. Slash through his heart, end the terror. But he couldn't, He could never bring himself to bring harm to Anakin.  
So knowing Palpatine and the Force would keep Anakin alive, he ran.  
He ran down the volcano side, leaving his heart in it hole.  
"Coward!"  
Obi-Wan turned around. It was Anakin. He was glowing, and his eyes burned with hatred. He levitate through the air.  
"Coward, come back here and fight."  
Obi-Wan turned and ran.  
He heard Anakin laughing, "You'll regret you didn't kill me" 


End file.
